


A Yandere's Patience F4M Role-play ASMR Script

by SirenLorelei



Series: ASRM and ROLEPLAY scripts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenLorelei/pseuds/SirenLorelei
Summary: Yandere VA has a serious "crush" for her co-worker. He’s everything to her, naturally. But she’s new to Yandere life. Still fresh, still cautious. Forced on Vacation, she is delighted when called by her Interest (hence forth named as such) about an issue that ends up bringing HIM- to HER. (Feel free to change setting and age example; highschool, university, etc etc. Have fun with it. ALL brackets are for vibe and are suggestion only.)
Series: ASRM and ROLEPLAY scripts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161170





	A Yandere's Patience F4M Role-play ASMR Script

A Yandere's Patience.

F4M/Bondage/Confession/Violent Acts/RolePlay/Kissing/Drugging/Home Setting

Thought this would be fun.

Feel free to do as you wish with this script. This includes alterations, extension, retractions, monetized audio fill, and video posts to Youtube or other sites where such materials may be uploaded. My only request is that I wish to be credited for my horrid works, and if an audio or video work is made using materials provided by me, then I want a link! I will absolutely geek-out.

Twist after TIME SKIP (At least I’ve not read a script like it)

*Door Bell*

YAN: He’s here... *hyping herself up* Don’t screw this up. *opens door* Hi! Thanks for coming by. I didn’t mind coming into work to drop that file off...

{Interest argues that its not problematic etc etc}

YAN: Come in, please... The jump-drive’s at my desk, I’ll need... a drink? Sure, of course. What would you like? Water, tea, coffee-

YAN: *voice shaking with excitement and nerves* Sure. French vanilla or plain?... French vanilla. I didn’t know you had a sweet-tooth too.

YAN: I’m kind of surprised... I’ve been on vacation for 2 days and I’m needed at work. {Has been dreading vacation for obvious reasons}

{Interest says something kind, which stuns}

YAN: What... Ah, no. No, sorry, wasn’t staring... was thinking where I left something...

YAN: I hope you’ll excuse my living room... It’s used more as an office. It’s messy...

*Begins to worry about things in her desk pertaining to Interest; tension begins to rise at being caught and because those things are either his... or journals marking terrible things*

{Interest compliments home}

YAN: Quiet?... Yes. Uh, not normally. *Tone turns darker* I have a lot of family that make it their business to work their way in often enough that I could charge rent. *Laugh?*

{Interest asks about coffee}

YAN: Oh, shi- yeah. Sorry. I- sorry... *Adult facade is crumbling with the pressure of his presence and her desk materials* Sugar? Milk? *stuttering* You like sweet things... you did say that.

*Tinkers with mugs and spoons, fridge door open and closing type sounds*

*returning to the livingroom*

YAN: *Suddenly very unnerved* You don’t have to sit there... The couch is more comfortable... The drive isn’t there? *Instantly nervous* I- I must have left it someplace else.

{Interest asks if she’s going to look for it, insinuating its location inside the desk}

YAN: No, I wouldn’t have put it in the desk... yes, it’s my work desk... *Panic as he reaches for the draw* No!

{His hand stops, he apologizes}

YAN: N-no. No, no... I shouldn’t have yelled, I’m not feeling very well, that’s all. I’ll go look for the drive... *mouths quietly* Shit, shit, shit, shit...

{Interest asks about her family}

YAN: This is the most quiet I’ve had in ages to be honest. My parents decided to take a cruise, my aunt a new job out of the city...

{In other room, so voice may carry as she thinks about him at her desk, and the now missing drive.}

YAN: My own sister used to live with me, but she moved out a few months ago to live in with her boyfriend. *Exasperated tone* Thank goodness...

{Interest suddenly falls very quiet- then asks about something he’s found}

VA: *Blind terror kicks in* S-sorry? What it what? ... *pause* Bring it here if you don’t mind?

*Interest enters kitchen holding things that were his and had gone missing*

YAN: Oh... *exhales shakily*

{Interest coming closer, sounding perhaps angry at her}

YAN: Stealing? No! I wouldn’t-

{Interest argues about items, threatens and turns away.}

* Sound of pan yanked from stove and a sharp cracking sound- a body falling to the floor?*

*Shallow breathing, a number of times trying to focus on breathing*

YAN: I can’t... I can’t let you leave...

YAN: *excited nerves* I won’t let you leave. *chuckle, then controlled inhales and exhales*

YAN: Ok! Ok... You’re going to have to come with me...

YAN: You’re heavy...

YAN: I get to touch you... whenever I want now *uneven breathing, swallowing* I could do whatever I want...

*a kiss followed by a long sigh*

YAN: You’re never leaving...

________________________TIMEJUMP_________________________

{Interest waking, mouth covered, VA sitting close at hand}

YAN:*Calm and confident* I have a few questions for you, as you might imagine...

{Interest shown the items HE brought to her home}

YAN: I’m sure you can guess what I’m curious about right now... I’m going to remove the tape on your mouth... and you, are going to speak only as loud as needed for me to hear.

{A frustrated sigh}

YAN:I don’t want to hurt you... *Guilt* Hurt you more. *Guilt fading* So tell me what the hell these are?

{Shows HIS syringe and HER jump-drive}

{Tape removed, Interest speaks}

YAN: I didn’t ask about the other Jump-drive. I want to know abou- *Pause* I don’t care-

{Interest all too calmly tells her to look at HIS jump-drive. His calmness worries her}

YAN: You are very calm for a man taped up on my floor and knocked out with kitchenware... *pause* Alright. *frustrated* Alright...

YAN: It’s password-

{She’s told the password. It’s HER birth-date. Longer pause while YAN is reading}

YAN: What is this... Why do you have all of this!? How?!

{Interest gives further instruction}

YAN: *Confused* No... Why would I? They’re on vacation and moved out.

*pause*

YAN: Coincidental? I think you’re crazier than I am...

*self-loathing laughter*

YAN: And that’s saying something.

*Getting angry*

YAN:Do you have any idea how difficult it is to work at that hell hole when every single moment all you want to do is remove everyone... but one? The secretary, that network technician...

YAN:I saw you once thank the cleaning lady and I wanted to paint my bedroom using her insides. Do you know what that does to a person!

YAN: {Confused and angry, guilty} And what the hell are you? Some perverted cop or something? What the hell is all this?

{PLOT TWIST TIME! Tells her that he would continue to remove family members from her life... if she had anymore}

YAN: You... ‘removed’ my family?

{Interest mentions previous network tech}

YAN: Why would you hurt, Darin?... *confusion* He- touched me too much?

{Explains about syringe}

YAN: *Laughing uproariously now* You think I’m going to believe any of that? Oh m- you ARE crazier than I am!

*Laughing which then stops abruptly*

YAN: You were coming to... ‘collect’ me? *disbelieving inhale* You know how I feel... about you... *monotone voiced* You're in love... me?

YAN: That’s why you took the jump-drive... You were going to knock ME out?! *Long pause, incredulous* I don’t believe you...

{Interest directs her to more of the files}

YAN: The one with today’s date?...

{Interest asks her to read it out loud}

YAN: Out loud?... Fine... (today’s actual date for fun) DD/MM/YY... There will be no more waiting.... Are you reading this clearly? Do you understand yet? *voice becoming weaker and strange* I came to collect you today. I’m tired of waiting for what is mine; which you are... 

*pause*

YAN: Mine... No more stealing, lying or worrying about my schedule. Because I am going to become your schedule. Every waking moment. 

*Strangled confusion yet excited breath*

YAN: I tested you for 14 months... you never wavered once. I have been your everything for long enough... It’s time you paid the piper...

{some manner of conversation, she returns to his side}

YAN: You knew all along...

YAN: My family? *horror struck now* No! I don’t miss them!

YAN: Repeat after you?

YAN: *Confusion* I am your property

*pause*

YAN: I will do as I am told

*Pause*

YAN: Whenever, wherever, however I’m told...

*breath catching*

{Interest orders her to kiss him}

*Kissing sounds, wet kissing sounds, moans and hitched breathes*

YAN: I’m so sorry... I didn’t know- I thought you were...

*Pause*

YAN: *A sharp gasp* I hit you so hard... *Realization. breaking voice, sorrow*

*A long silence*

YAN: How bad does it hurt? I'm so sorry... I will never stop making it up to you...

Note: Interest planned on kidnapping her. Her reading aloud would have been in the company of HIS home. He hadn't however expected her to actually act against him because she hadn't processed that far yet...

**Author's Note:**

> As always, cite the script writer and send me a link. I was check that stuff out. XD


End file.
